As is perhaps well known, many public utility companies deliver water to homes from a common line through a feeder line to the home. Generally, there is a valve in the feeder line adjacent the common line which controls flow to and from the home. If a person does not pay his bill, the valve is shut off. Many home owners or, indeed, business owners, promptly send one of their people out who turns the valve back on and, notwithstanding the lack of payment on the bill, water flows in the home or business. This invention is of a lock to protectively cover the valve so that it cannot be turned on and it includes a device which hooks to the pipe and guards against turning of the valve stem and a protective hood which is locked in position.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a device which guards against unwarranted access to a valve controlling flow in a pipe and which is simple and inexpensive to install, very effective in maintaining a valve in a locked condition, and is, generally speaking, well adapted for the purposes for which it is intended.